In Plain View
by girlofthemountains
Summary: Start off with Andy heading home to a missing Luke, who is instead in the throws with Jo. See who she turns to and how she handles what she knows is true.
1. Chapter 1

In Plain View

_In no way do I owe Rookie Blue! This is my first FanFic ever, so go easy on me. I'd love to hear feedback, it will give me a better idea of what/how to write! _

Chapter 1

"I'm running off 4 hours sleep, and 9 cups of coffees and I just really want to go say hi to Luke and sleep 'till Wednesday." Andy replies when Sam Swarek informs her of their inmates wish to meet her daughter.

"Okay then, have a good night," returns Sam, with the smallest look of sadness on his face.

"Yeah, you too." Andy smiles and turns, intent of making it home to Luke as soon as she can.

Meanwhile, Luke, Jo, and two more detectives are celebrating their latest takedown. The two other men leave, letting the couple left know that they would meet them at the bar.

"You're not going to join them?" Jo asks, as Luke jumps off the bureau he was perched on. He pauses momentarily, and then turns to look at Jo.

He whispers, "You broke my heart," and then proceeds to just stare, waiting to gage Jo's reaction.

As Andy climbs out of her car and reaches into the back to grab her bag, all she can think of is crawling into the bathtub with Luke, then sleeping until forever.

Luke and Jo have now made their way to her hotel room bed. With both their shirts off, Jo delicately unwraps Luke's bandage, and carefully fingers his healing wounds. He hoists he higher up on the bed, as they continue to rekindle the flame that was there before Jo left him for her career, and he moved on to fall in love with Andy. They are so focused on each other that neither of them notice Luke's phone buzzing on the living room table. His phone vibrating, with a wondering and worrying Andy on the other end of the line.

Walking in and noticing Luke's shoes are missing from the mat near the front door, and the obvious absence of his keys and wallet on the kitchen counter, she went to check the bedroom. Finding him nowhere in the house, Andy pulled out her phone and found Luke's number. When there was no answer, she left a short and sweet message, letting him know she "was home, just wondering where you are." She then called the barn, to check if maybe they had just missed each other in the commute, but no one had seen him since he had been cleared for light duties.


	2. Chapter 2

In Plain View

_In no way do I own Rookie Blue! This is my first FanFic ever, so go easy on me. I'd love to hear feedback, it will give me a better idea of what/how to write!_

Chapter 2

Andy wakes up, still in last night's clothes, back aching from sleeping on the couch, in a confused daze. She looks around and notices that the TV is grizzling a salt-and-pepper background across the room, and the lamp in the corner of the living room is still on. Stumbling into the kitchen to flick the switch on the coffee maker, she snatches her phone from the corner of the counter. While watching the coffee drip into the pot, she flipped open her phone and called Luke.

Waking up to a soft vibration that seems so far away, Luke opens his eyes to an unfamiliar room, with a much too familiar body beside him. He takes a look around, before recognizing the pattern of the buzzing coming from the other room. Meticulously unlacing his fingers from Jo's, and tries to slide off the edge of the bed. As he slips his leg out from under the cover, she turns around to face him and quietly asks, "where do you think you're going?" Luke looks at her softly, and uses the line Andy used on him, "I'm just getting some water." He walks over to his phone, notices the Caller ID, and feels a rush of guilt wash over him.

When Luke doesn't answer, Andy starts to truly upset. She decides not to let it bother her too much, maybe he was just out with Jerry, drank a bit to much and decided to save face, and stay at his place. She hops into the shower, and tries to convince herself not to think of what Luke was doing last night, while she tried her hardest to wait up for him. But with all her effort put into not think about Luke, her mind led her to thinking of Sam. She wondered what he had done last night, maybe meet Oliver at The Penny, or just go home, throw on some sweatpants and nothing else, then fall into a restless sleep while catching up on missed sports highlights.

Luke crawls back into the bedroom trying not to make any noise and find his clothes. Scattered across the room like a hurricane had blown through, his clothes finally made its way onto his body. All that was left was his shoes. As he bent down to tie the laces, he felt a pair of hands feel up his back and around his shoulders. Luke turned around to see Jo's face, and opens his mouth to explain why he is fully dressed, putting his shoes on. Before he can though, Je presses herself into him and kisses him so softly he believes her to be an angel. His eyes close and his mind spins into another lost universe.

Once Andy is dressed and has her coffee cup ready to go, she leaves for the station, already knowing she'll be late for parade. Walking in, the first place she checks is Luke's office. Not only is he not there, but neither is Jo. As she walks into the locker room with her head hung low, she meets Traci, and immediately knows her friend can tell something isn't right. Without looking other best friend a second time, Andy whispers, "Luke never came home last night, and no on has seen him or Jo since early yesterday."

This time Luke is determined to make it out of Jo's hotel room without falling under her spell. He gently climbs out of bed, already knowing that the other woman is awake and watching him. As he gets dressed, she just watches, waiting for the time to come for her to say something perfect. When he's done getting dressed, he turns to her and gives her the simplest look of regret. A look that she returns with her own look of pity. Feeling guilty, angry, and confused, Luke closes her door quietly, as if escaping silently will erase the whole thing.

_NOTE: It may be a few days for me to write/upload Ch. 3 as I'm going away for our August long weekend, here in Alberta! I'll be back next week, and then the story should keep moving forwards! Thanks for the reviews thus far! _


	3. Chapter 3

In Plain View

_In no way do I own Rookie Blue! This is my first FanFic ever, so go easy on me. I'd love to hear feedback, it will give me a better idea of what/how to write!_

Chapter 3

Andy walks into parade just in time to catch Sam's eye. Just like with Traci, he can tell by just one look that Andy is not all right. Just as he's about to walk over to a frozen and waiting Andy, Best walks in and asks everyone to, "please find your seats." As soon as Sam hears Best's voice boom, "Serve, Protect, and make sure we all make it home tonight." He walks towards where Andy is sitting. As Andy stands, she feels a familiar, comfortable hand on her shoulder. She turns and see's the smile that could warm the world's coldest heart. As he opens his mouth to ask why she was upset, she beats him to it by saying, "No one has seen Jo or Luke since yesterday. Can we just go to the squad car? I don't want to be here right now."

Luke crashes through the doors of the Barn, knowing that Best had likely just given out the day's assignments, so he had about 10 minutes before Andy left to patrol with Swarek. He reaches Parade and hears Best say, "Serve, Protect, and make sure we all make it home tonight." He avoids the majority of people as they walk out the door, waiting for Andy but not seeing her. As he peeks around the window, he sees her obviously confiding in Sam, and then watches them turn towards the door. His eyes meet with Andy's, and he watches as her face falls flat, falls from the unmistakable happiness she was feeling with Sam 3 seconds previous. Sam shoots Luke a look that only guys can exchange, the 'hurt her, and I kill you' look.

Andy finally smiles, knowing that Sam is perfectly okay with her request to get out of the station. She just wants to be with someone who understands her better than the person who should understand her perfectly. She turns around, still smiling, and her face drops. She watches as Sam gives Luke a look that only men can understand, and then follows him as he walks towards the door. She steps through the doorway that Sam just opened for her, and musters up the courage to look Luke in the eye. She motions to Sam that she'll meet him at the squad car, and he leaves her to deal with a man he knows isn't meant for her.

Puzzled terribly by the calmness of her expression as she looks up at him, Luke gives a small, wary smile to his fiancé and motions for her to follow him to a more secluded area off the barn. Andy stands and waits for Luke to speak first.  
>"How was your night? Sorry I never made it home last night," Luke mutters.<br>'Coward,' Andy thinks to herself, "I worked late actually, so decided not to go to The Penny, just go home instead. I fell asleep trying to wait up for you actually. Where were you?"  
>"Some of the other D's called me in to help on a bust happening at the Edinboro hotel in town and things ran a bit late," Luke replies, while thinking, 'I'm not lying, I'm just not telling her the whole truth.'<p>

After a moment of agonizing silence from Andy, she looks up at Luke and quietly, but determinedly, says, "Do you remember that morning after we moved in? The morning I completely unpacked and made you breakfast?" Luke softly nods, feeling like he knows where this conversation is leading. Andy continues, "Do you remember at all what I told you?" This time Luke gives his fiancé a guilty nod, for he recalls being so pleased with the few simple words she had expressed that morning, "You know what? I'm happy." Reading his expression like a children's book, Andy simply says, "I'm just not sure what I feel anymore, Luke," before lowering her gaze to the ring on her hand, and turning towards the door of the station.

_Thanks for all the comments so far! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. I hope to come out with a few more chapters pretty quickly here. My idea is writing a full episode, no matter what is happening in the actual series. I'm sort of just taking this story my own way! Thanks again! _


	4. Chapter 4

In Plain View

_In no way do I own Rookie Blue! Thanks for all the support! I'm loving this story, and I'm loving the feedback. Keep commenting, it gives me a reason to keep writing!_

Chapter 4

Sam has been waiting patiently for his partner to emerge from the station. He knows Andy had a rough morning, but he also knows and respects her enough not to say exactly what he's thinking. Instead, he decides to keep his opinions to himself, just like he does with all things in his life. He lets go of a breath that he didn't know he was holding when he sees Andy walk out the door. He follows her with his eyes and watches as she scans the lot for their squad car, and notices that she looks relieved to find him waiting. Sam continues to watch her as she walks towards the car, and takes note of her calm and almost content expression.

Lost in his thoughts and suspicions as to why she could possibly look so collected he jumps when she opens the door and drops dramatically into her seat. One quick glance is all it takes for Sam to turn the key in the ignition and peel out of the parking lot. Once they reach about 6 blocks away from the station, Sam dares to look at Andy. She can tell he's looking at her by the way the car slightly veers to the right, then quickly corrects itself back to the middle of the lane. The next time she notices the car shifting closer and closer to the outside yellow line of the highway, Andy looks over at Sam and catches him blush ever so slightly before pulling the car back into the middle of the lane.

Soon Andy asks to stop for coffee. Sam pulls over at the nearest Tim Hortons as Andy quickly says, "Don't move, it's my treat! Really! Leave this car and I'll tell Oliver and the rest of 15 about the drunk guy you couldn't control enough to handcuff last week." Sam closes his door, remembering the drunken man he has arrested with McNally the week before. The drunken man he couldn't contain. The drunken man for which he called back up to help him arrest the guy. The drunken man that Andy handcuffs and got into the car of the squad car within 2 minutes of Sam radioing in back up. As Andy opens the car door and hands Sam a box of Tim Bits and his usual Double-Double coffee, he gives her a look of teasing annoyance.

"You promised never to tell anyone about that!" Sam jokingly accuses.

"Oh, don't worry. I only told all the rookies, Oliver, Jerry, and the rest of 15 division," Andy reassures, with a grin that can lighten Sam's mood in the darkest of times.

As her smile fades, tears build up in her eyes. She refuses to cry in front of Sam, so she turns away to face the rest of the world instead. He can't take it anymore, he grab her softly and turns her towards him. She avoids eye contact, until she can literally feel the heat of his breath and the warmth of his gaze on her eyelids. Andy finally looks him in the eyes and a single tear escapes hers. He gently takes his thumb, and sweeps her away.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm starting to think this story is going nowhere, or that you're not enjoying it very much.. Please Comment to let me know if it's worth it for me to continue writing! __Thanks for all the support! Disclaimer: __In no way do I own Rookie Blue!_

In Plain View

Chapter 5_  
><em>  
>"We've got a domestic violence call at 5804 Spadina St. by a young male, any available units required."<br>This snapped Sam and Andy out of the trance they have fallen into just sitting in the parking lot of the Tim Hortons. Andy finds she has to force herself to look away and snatch the radio from the dashboard to respond, "This is 15-08 responding to the domestic violence call at 5804 Spadina, we can be there in 5 minutes." It isn't before Any put the radio back into its place and looks over at Sam that he realizes what she's just done. Cracking a smile and saying, "What, McNally, You don't cherish our quality time spent together? That's fine, I get it," as he starts the cruiser and backs out of the parking spot they had so comfortable rested in for the past 20 minutes.

When they arrive at the location of the domestic violence call, they notice a young boy sitting patiently on the curb. He proceeds to get up and wave the two cops over. Sam and Andy give each other a quizzical look, as Sam parks the car and they get out to attend to the young man. When they reach him, the boy looks up at Sam and says, "Thanks for coming so quick, he brought her home again, but forgot that Mom is home sick today. I figured I would call before things get real bad." The boy looks too used to the idea of domestic violence, and this scares both Andy and Sam. Sam tells the boy to sit by the squad car, as he and Andy walk towards the house. They reach to door and hear some stumbling about inside the house. Before either Sam or Andy have time to make their presence known, a woman's bone-chilling scream pierces the air. Breaking through the front door, and bolting up the stairs, the partners mentally prepare themselves for what is waiting for them behind the bedroom door.

They burst through the door to find the boy's mother standing beside her bed with a look of disgusted confusion wiped across her face. In the opposite corner, right by where Andy and Sam had entered with their firearms drawn, was the woman's husband and his half-dressed mistress. No one appeared to be injured, or threatened, so both officers lowered their weapons.

Sam takes a few steps to the side to ask the other woman to put some clothes back on, while Andy attends to the man's sick wife, still standing by the bed with a horrified look frozen to her face. Andy coaxes the wife back into her bed, while trying to explain that "catching your husband in an adulterous act is not one we can arrest him for, I'm sorry," though she wishes it was. Sam just caught the last bit of Andy's comment to the wife, as the man and his lady friend ask if they are free to leave. Sam replies, "Not quite yet. Miss, if you could just stand by the door and wait for Officer McNally, she'll be glad to take your statement. Sir, could you step this way with me please?" He leads the man out of the bedroom, into the adjacent sitting area and shuts the sliding door on Andy and the two women.

As the two ladies stare each other down, Andy makes her way to the young lady by the door, and proceeds to lead her downstairs into the kitchen area.  
>"Alright, first things first, how do you know Mr. Handley?"questions Andy.<br>"I work with him. Well, we did for year until I had to leave when the optimum position presented itself, and now I've just returned to the same unit as Rick," spat the woman.  
>'There's no way this is happening. I'm hearing her wrong. Surely, I'm hearing her wrong' Andy thinks to herself. Rage is filling up inside her, but Andy tries to remain calm and answer professionally. "Did you know that Mr. Handley was married and has a son?"<br>"I would prefer not to answer that. Plus, aren't you not allowed to ask me those sorts of questions?"  
>"I'm simply taking you statement, it would be in your best interest to cooperate with me, Ms. Kingsley," Andy slowly losing her temper and patience with this woman who reminded her too much of Jo. She tried not to sound too inpatient, but knows she has failed. Where were Sam's calm and cool interrogation skills when she needed them most?<p>

Meanwhile, Sam was questioning the husband, and not giving any sympathy to his side of the story. It reminded Sam too much of another man he had recently lost what little respect Sam held for him. He just nods in a condescending manner as Mr. Handley explains, "Look man, haven't you ever made a mistake? Have you ever let someone go because you thought they broke your heart, only to have them come back and realize that what you have now is so much better that anything you could ever have had with them? I love my wife and son, I just needed McKenzie to come back to realize it fully. It was a mistake and I regret it! I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I swear!"  
>"Mr. Handley, your son was waiting on the curb for us. He was the one who called the police about a domestic disturbance. He called before your wife even caught you with Ms. Kingsley because he suspected that you would get into a fight, and didn't want to deal with it. There has to be a reason he did that. He wouldn't have called before-hand if you and your wife did not already have the tendency to argue. Now, we technically cannot arrest you, your wife, or your girlfriend for any of the happenings that went on today, but if we do get another call, there will be consequences. For the meantime, I would advise not to bring Ms. Kingsley around anymore, and maybe make yourself a nice bed on the couch." Sam turns on his heel, clicks his pen and slides open the door to reveal Mrs. Handley already asleep in her bed. He slides the door back shut on Mr. Handley sitting on the edge of the sofa, with his head buried in his hands. Sam turns towards the bedroom door, as he hears Andy's voice raised. He runs out of the room, follows the sounds of her voice down the stairs and into the kitchen.<p>

"You have ruined Mrs. Handley's marriage. Not only for her, but also for her son! What did you expect to come from this? Why would you do such a thing? I don't understand women like you! I don't get it. It just doesn't line up for me." By the time Sam reaches her, Andy is whispering bitterly at Ms. Kingsley, who has tears running down her cheeks. He looks at McKenzie and tells her to take a seat on the couch, "I'll be with you in a minute. Don't move." He leads Andy towards the front door of the house by her shoulders and can feel her breathing returning to normal. She stops abruptly, and turns to look at him, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I just snapped. Luke hasn't told me straight up, but I know what happened. Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so unprofessional."

"Just breathe, McNally. Take a deep breath, go to the cruiser, and pull yourself together. When you're ready, come back in and check on the wife, alright?"

Smiling at Sam sincerely, Andy walks towards the patrol car, wishing the situation with Luke hadn't ruined her day like she knew she just let it.

Sam turns around to look at McKenzie sitting on the couch crying. She looks up slowly at Sam, and whispers at him to come sit beside her. Instead he approaches, but doesn't sit down, just stands in front of her and waits for her to start talking.

"I can't believe I've done this. I can't believe I've ruined this family. I wish I could say that I didn't completely regret it, but I really do love him. He was meant for me, I was meant for him? Do you understand? Have you ever had that? Knowing you're meant for someone, even though having them means ruining everything around them," McKenzie questions, while carefully watching Sam's reaction.

Sam made sure he kept his emotions and reactions in check, and decided to not reply. He didn't want to admit to himself that he knew what she meant, that he wanted nothing more in the world than to have Andy, even though at this point in would affect everything in her world, in their world. He would have to wait, even if he knew this was going to be one of the most difficult battles of his life. All he wanted was Andy, but what he wanted more than just Andy, was for Andy to be happy. Even if that didn't include him.


End file.
